Beauty and the beast
by nycprc2009
Summary: Ichigo is a half-werewolf. When his land is filled with warlocks by the evil Lord Aizen. Ichigo sets out on a quest for the lord to get his land back. But will he fall for the beautiful princess he has promised to Aizen?
1. Chapter 1:Ichigo Kurosaki

Ichigo Kurosaki, half werewolf, half human. It really actually sucked. When he was a werewolf, he would have to go out of his way to find food because he wouldn't eat humans, and when he was human, he still had super smelling, so he could smell everything and this world, well it doesn't smell to fantastic. At this moment in time, Ichigo was sitting in his cave, hiding from the world. As a young boy, Ichigo was cursed by an angry spirit to stay as a half-werewolf for the rest of his days. Because of this curse, Ichigo was run out of his hometown, having to leave his family behind. He now lived in solitude in a little cave off of Mount. Shi. He had little dishes, and what he did have was stolen or broken. He had no need for a bed, because every day at sunset, he would turn into this beast. His orange hair grew long and turned dark, like amber. His dirty nails grew longer into claws, his teeth into fangs. The only thing that never changed was his bright, amber eyes. Said werewolf was currently pacing around his cave, waiting for the sunset. He really hated his life, he tried to kill himself often. He had tried a new way to kill himself, but it wasn't that easy to kill a werewolf. He even tried silver, and all he got was a huge rash. Who knew?

Ichigo looked up as he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes and focused his ears. There were hunters again. From the sound of it, there were five. Wait, no four. Ichigo looked towards the sun. He was in trouble, it still had about five minutes to set, and he was still human. He could fight yes, but against five men with swords? Not such good odds. He hid in the darkest crevice of his cave, and waited.

The hunters got closer and were at the entrance of the cave. Ichigo was right the first time, there was five. They were holding his wanted poster. They had pitchforks, and swords and flames. Ichigo peered at the sun again, only a few more moments…

"Let's get him!" One man yelled, running forward.

"Stop!" another called. "This is a werewolf, we're talking bout." Just then the sun set and Ichigo transformed, unnoticed by the hunters. He snuck out his back door and crept behind them. As he was approaching, he heard one of them say, "Don't cha know anything bout werewolves Jack?" One man, Ichigo assumed was Jack, shook his head. "They will suck yer blood out, and hang ya by your toes to feed their young!" All the hunters jumped and turned around slowly as they heard a deep laugh. Yes, Ichigo was a talking werewolf.

"Actually," Ichigo started, standing up on his hind legs. "That would be a vampire. Werewolves, we just tear you apart piece by piece saving your heart for last. Finally, after we've eaten every bit of meat of your puny little bodies, we use the bones to pick our teeth." Ichigo grinned.

The hunters looked frozen to the spot with horror. One of them, stupidly waved fire in front of Ichigo's face. "Get back beast, I'm warnin ya!"

Ichigo just raised a furry eyebrow to it, and blew it out. Then he let out a terrifying roar, causing all of the men to run away. Ichigo laughed and then covered his nose as he smelled that one of the men, crapped themselves. Then Ichigo sighed, and went about his business to go and catch a deer to eat.

The next day, Ichigo woke up and noticed he was out of vegetables. He stood up and put on a pair of dark pants and no shirt. Then he took his hooded cape and placed it around himself. He pulled the hood up, and began the long journey to town. On his way through the woods, He saw many signs asking for citizens to sell warlocks. Ichigo scoffed and ripped it off the tree. Warlocks were nothing but problems. They were witches, that thought it was to gay to be called so. They weren't as strong as witches, except for some. Ichigo's glare deepened as he thought of a certain warlock named Aizen.

Flashback:

"_Mum, where are we going?" A young Ichigo asked._

"_We're going to the market, Ichigo." Masaki smiled down at her son. _

"_Well, why?" Ichigo climbed up onto the short rock wall and began walking on it._

"_Ichigo get down from there." His mother scolded. Ichigo giggled and gave her his signature grin. _

"_Oh come on Mum, let me please?"_

_Masaki smiled and held onto his hand. "Fine, but only if you hold my hand."_

_As they were walking, Ichigo slipped and fell off the stone wall. He landed on the lap of some man with a hooded cloak on. "Hey mister! Why the hell you sitting here for? Help me up!"_

"_Ichigo!" His mother scolded and picked up her son. "Apologize to this man."_

"_Sorry." Ichigo mumbled. The cloaked man stood up and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo saw his eyes, they were brown, but sent chills through his body. When the man spoke, Masaki tightened her grip on Ichigo's shoulder._

"_Hey kid, want to see a trick?" He asked, pulling out his wand._

"_Sure!"_

"_All right then, when I count to three, I'm going to point this wand at you, and you're going to see a tunnel. And then guess what?"_

_Masaki didn't like the sound of this, so she started pulling Ichigo away. "Let's go Ichigo."_

"_No, Mum! I want to see the trick, what is it?" Ichigo pulled away from his mother's grasp. _

"_You die." The man pulled off his hood showing a man with brown hair and glasses. He raised his wand and pointed it at Ichigo. Ichigo was frozen on the spot. As the green magic came out of the wand, Masaki pushed Ichigo out of the way and was hit with it instead. She fell to the ground dead. Ichigo fell on his knees, crying over her and blaming himself. _

"_The name is Aizen, and instead of killing you and letting you be with your precious mum, I'm going to change you into a horrible beast, you're going to live all alone and never feel happiness again. And don't try to kill yourself, it won't work." The last thing Ichigo saw was a flash of red light._

End Flashback

* * *

Ichigo shuddered and rested his head against a tree. When all of a sudden, he was hit in the back by something, or someone. "Umph!" So it was a someone. Ichigo turned around and raised his eyebrows at the young man on the ground. The young man had tattoos all over his face and body and had bright, red hair in a ponytail. Ichigo glared when he saw it was a warlock, he had pointed ears. The young warlock looked up at Ichigo in fear and then looked behind him. There were a group of soldiers chasing him. Quickly the young warlock, scurried behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked back up at the soldiers.

"You there!" The leader called.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"Under the orders of Lord Gin, I hereby place both of you under arrest and you will be moved to prison facilities."

Ichigo got up to this man's face and looked past him. "Really? You and what army twerp?" The leader turned and saw his men had left, at that he turned and ran away. Ichigo then grinned and started walking back home. It was too stressful to deal with the townspeople today. He groaned when he heard the warlock following him.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?"

Ichigo turned around and glared. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am talking to you. The name's Renji!" Renji held out his hand with a stupid grin on his face. Ichigo raised and eyebrow, but didn't shake his hand.

"Ichigo." He muttered and kept walking.

"Ichigo?" Renji laughed. "That's a girly name."

Ichigo growled and pinned Renji up against a rock. "What about my name, tomato head?" Ichigo kept growling. Renji's eyes got big and he lifted his hands.

"No! Ichigo's a great name! In fact, can I borrow that to name my kids?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and dropped him. Then he ran at a faster speed, but not losing the warlock.

"Wow! You're strong! That reminds me of the time-" Ichigo had covered Renji's mouth but he was still talking. He removed it. "Then he threw me out of the bar, I had some bad bruises that night!"

"Why are you following me brat?"

"Why am I following you?_ Well, it's cause I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me.."_

"Don't sing." Ichigo glared. "Do you not know what I am?"

Renji looked him up and down. "Um, really, really strong?"

"No! I'm a werewolf! Doesn't that scare you? Do you not know who I am?" Ichigo pointed at his own wanted poster hanging on a nearby tree.

Renji shook his head and smiled. "Nope! I knew when I saw you that you weren't mean."

"Really?"

"Yup! Me and you, Ichigo were two of a kind." Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "I mean we both got some crazy hair colors going on here and we're both all alone! So isn't it better to stick together?"

"I like to be alone." Ichigo answered, shrugging him off and climbing over the last hill to get to his cave.

Renji followed and looked at the cave. "Wow, who would want to live in a place like that?"

"That would be my home idiot."

Renji's ears lowered and he grinned. "I love it! Big bad wolf, living in a cave and such its great!" Ichigo turned around and looked at Renji standing outside his cave door.

"What?"

"Can I stay with you?" Renji begged.

"NO!" Ichigo yelled.

"Please!" Renji was on his knees.

"Ugh fine, I don't want to deal with you!" Ichigo grumbled and looked at the sun. He still had half an hour left till sunset.

Renji ran in and jumped on Ichigo's table. "That's great, we'll stay up all night and swap stories and in the morning, I'll make pancakes!"

Ichigo growled and threw Renji outside. "You sleep outside!" Then he slammed his makeshift door shut. Feeling bad, he opened it back up and threw a blanket at Renji.

Renji grinned and wrapped himself up. Five minutes later, Renji was fast asleep. Ichigo sighed and watched the sun set. Then he transformed. He took one last look at the sleeping warlock, and raced off into the night with a bag. He would have to get vegetables tonight. He hated to steal, but it's not like he had anyway to get money. Ichigo returned at midnight with bags of food. He placed them in his kitchen and then opened the door to look at his friend. He gave a wolfy grin and laid down on his cave floor to sleep.

* * *

The end! So if you can't tell its kind of based off Shrek, but I'm going to change some things of course. It will have similar sentences, but basically I just needed a good story line. So tell me if you like it and I'll write more. If not, then I'll just delete this.


	2. Chapter 2: The journey to Aizen

Chapter 2 of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Just as the sun was rising, Ichigo heard his door open. He growled and turned towards the door.

"Renji! I thought I told you to keep your warlock ass outside!"

Renji's head popped through the door. "But, I am outside…"

Ichigo turned around growling. He sniffed and used his great hearing to locate the intruder. Ichigo walked into the little crevice in the cave where he would sleep. There he saw a sleeping witch with orange hair. Ichigo gave out a howl and she woke up.

"Hi!" The witch greeted. She then jumped up and hugged Ichigo. "The name is Rangiku!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ichigo then smirked as Rangiku ran outside, knocking Renji over. Then Ichigo heard another sound from his kitchen. There was a warlock with bright blue hair, eating his food. Ichigo growled and pounced on the man. He then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and proceeded to drag him outside.

"I live alone! Why the hell are you in my house!" Ichigo threw the man outside and saw his entire yard was filled with warlocks and witches, casting spells and flying on broomsticks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Ichigo yelled, causing all the warlocks and witches to freeze. One small warlock with black hair and a droopy face ran into a tree.

"Get out of here!" Ichigo picked up some warlocks and proceeded to throw them with super strength into the woods. Then he turned and glared at Renji. He grabbed said man and pinned him against his cave.

"Hey! I didn't invite them!" Renji coughed, and Ichigo released him.

"Well its not like this is exactly the Holiday Inn." The one with blue hair grunted. "We don't want to be here."

"Then leave!" Ichigo glared.

"We were forced here!" The orange haired girl with skimpy clothing stated, hugging Ichigo from behind. He snarled and pulled her off him.

"Who forced you here?" Ichigo glared at the blue haired one. "You, talk. The rest of you shut up!" The forest got completely quiet after that. There was nothing compared to the wrath of an angry werewolf.

"The name is Grimminjow, not you!" He threw a rock at Ichigo, who dodged. "And Lord Gin, forced us. He signed some sort of order."

"An eviction order, you dolt." A witch with dark hair and glasses pointed out, slapping him with her broom. "The name is Nanao." She said, straighten her glasses.

"Err- Ichigo." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Then Ichigo sighed. "Okay, so where can I find this Gin bastard?" Ichigo quietly growled, if it was the same Gin that hung out with Aizen, he would tear him apart both of them. The entire forest was quiet. Then Renji looked around.

"I know where he is." Renji smiled and pulled out a knapsack from no where.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Does anyone else know where he is?" Grimminjow raised his hand. "Never mind."

Grimminjow glared and sharpened his sword.

"Ok! Everyone pay attention cause I'm not going to repeat myself. Do not get comfortable! I'm going to see Gin and get you out of here and as far away from me as possible!" Then he turned and pointed at Renji. "If my house is a mess, it's your head. Now hurry the hell up, we're leaving."

Renji grinned and poofed up a backpack. "Sweet! Another adventure. We're like Starksy and Hutch, out on another great adventure!" Then Renji opened his mouth to sing. He was met with Ichigo's fist instead.

"Do not sing." Ichigo warned. Renji rubbed his sore cheek and jumped back up. "Sure thing buddy! Can I hum?"

Ichigo groaned. "If you must."

Renji started humming and followed Ichigo into the woods.

* * *

At Lord Gin's castle, we are taken to a dungeon. There is a single bed in the middle and there lies a little witch with green hair, struggling against the chains. Laughter is heard and she looks around for where it is coming from. Suddenly, Aizen appears in front of her. He isn't wearing any glasses and his hair is slicked back. He gives an evil grin and looks at the witch.

"So, are you ready to talk yet Ms. Nel?" He asked.

"Bite me!" She spit at Aizen.

Aizen just smiled and held out her wand. He held it between his hands and broke it. Gin walked up behind him and took the pieces.

"Nooo!" Nel screamed, the wand was the only witch's source of power. She couldn't do magic or do anything to save herself anymore.

"Now, now Neliel. Just tell me." Aizen ran a smooth finger under her chin, making her look at him. She glared, but then shrunk into her child witch size. She was now forced to stay this way until she could get her powers back. She started crying. "Nel will tell the bad, bad man. Nel knows where Nel's friends are." She sniffled. "Nel's friends are-"

She was cut off by guards busting open the door and carrying a warlock in with a bag over his head. "My lord, we found him!"

"Tie him up and bring him to me." Gin smiled and walked over to the man. The bag was ripped off his head showing a old man with scars all along his head and a long beard.

"Ah, the all wise Warlock sage. Is this not the most perfect kingdom to be captured in?" Aizen asked, admiring Gin's dungeon.

"This young man is not a kingdom, but a mockery." The sage replied. Aizen turned around angrily. "Um, Tousen?" The sage turned around and saw a black man with wierd glasses on, shaving a warlock. The sage's eyes grew wide and he chuckled nervously. A sage warlock's power comes from his beard.

"What I meant, my Lord. Is that this isn't a kingdom yet."

"Go on." Aizen commanded.

"Gin needs to marry a princess first."

Aizen slapped the old man. "I know this, idiot! Gin and I have already talked and it is I who needs a princess, not Gin. He has kindly given it over to me." Gin shrugged and held up the paper.

"So, how about you use some magic and find me some princesses old man. Try not to slack off." Aizen said coldly.

The sage nodded sadly and closed his eyes. The room was changed into a scene much like a game show. The old man stood up on the stage and looked at Aizen. "Okay, here are the three most beautiful, single princesses nearby."

A picture of a dark skinned, feline looking lady appeared on the screen. "Bachelorette number one is a feisty, shapeshifter from the lands of Kakura! She loves milk and being pet. She is skilled in many forms of martial arts and can likely kick your ass." The sage smiled at Aizen's angry aura. "OK! Bachelorette number two is a studious girl from the Rukongai. Momo is a very obedient girl who was raised as a slave. Just give her a command and she will follow till death!" The sage turned to Aizen. "The third option is a spunky, raven head from the Kukichi Kingdom! She loves to argue and is sure to give you a good time! She is tiny and is sure to pleasure your sick mind!" He grinned. "Yours for dealing with Byakuya, Rukia Kukichi!" Then the entire vision disappeared leaving the sage and Aizen and Aizen's men. "Now choose."

Aizen looked at all his men as they shouted out numbers. He looked at Tousen and Gin, his two most trusted men. Gin gave a creepy smile and held up three fingers. Tousen just held up three fingers. Aizen smiled evilly. "I choose number three."

"My lord." The sage said sarcastically. "You've chosen Rukia Kukichi."

"Rukia?" Aizen smiled. "She shall be fun to break." He laughed evilly.

"Hopefully she'll kick your ass." He started.

"Silence! I have chosen her, and now I need to gather my ambassadors and my people. This Rukia shall be mine in two weeks."

"Gin! Tousen!" Said men appeared next to Aizen. "Get the people ready, we are going to have a talk."

* * *

**Outside the kingdom, the next day.**

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo groaned, dragging his feet behind him. They had been walking for an entire day, not even stopping for Ichigo to hunt. Warlocks don't have to eat as often as normal people. Renji turned around, and glared at Ichigo.

"We have to stop because if you go up to Lord Aizen as a werewolf, he'll kill you!"

Ichigo grumbled and crossed his arms. "I'd kill him."

Nevertheless, Ichigo quickly set up a camp, using his super speed to fetch firewood. Then Renji used his wand Zabimaru to make a fire. Ichigo and Renji then sat down, waiting for the sun set.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Renji asked gruffly.

"Tell me more about warlocks."

Renji sighed, and looked at the sun. "You sure you have enough time before you gotta go hunt?" Ichigo nodded, so Renji continued. "Warlocks are the male version of witches. We have magic and can fly, but we don't fly on broomsticks, we fly on canes. The amount of magic a warlock has if defined by the size of his wand. All wands have names and souls that a warlock must join with. Understand so far?"

Ichigo contemplated. "So, you have to be friends with your wand to have more power?"

Renji nodded. "All wands are sealed so that they are easier to carry around, or some would be as big as a castle." He said pointing to Lord Gin's castle a few hills over. "They also have two released states, Shikai, and Bankai. A Shikai extends your wand and lets you perform stronger spells. Each warlock has special spells only they can do. For example, my wand can shoot out a spell that surrounds the victim and drags them to me, binding them. It can also, shoot out a long piece of light that works as a blade. Still caught on?" When Ichigo nodded, he continued. "A bankai turns the wands into swords and makes them faster and stronger than a normal person's. Mine, extends much like my shikai, but does it faster and it can spin around a person now, cutting them many times."

Renji nodded, happy with his explanation.

Ichigo looked at Renji calmly then fell over laughing. Renji turned red and kicked Ichigo.

"Oy! What you laughin at dog-boy?"

Ichigo wiped a tear. "Your wand must be pretty short, tomato head cause it took you three times to start a fire!" He fell back over laughing.

Renji had steam coming out of his ears. "SHUT UP! I'm just bad at kido ok?"

"What's kido?" Ichigo asked, suddenly sitting back up straight and looking serious. Renji's eye twitched at the change in mannerism, but answered the question. "Er- it's spells we use in our sealed state. There is usually a long rhyme we must memorize to perform them. That's the only one I can say without words." He blushed nervously.

Ichigo was about to retort when the sun went down and he changed.

A bright, red light surrounded Ichigo and a howl could be heard. Renji couldn't see anything, but it wasn't the kind of thing to be afraid of. It made the whole camp warm. When Renji finally saw Ichigo again, he was his tall, amber, furry self. Ichigo grinned his wolfy grin at Renji and turned and ran into the woods. Renji just laughed and poofed himself up a sleeping bag. Then he went to bed.

Ichigo's dog instincts were going crazy. He bounded up a hill in the woods and listened. About two hundred feet away, he heard the sound of a deer eating some grass in a meadow. Ichigo grinned and raced after it. When Ichigo was on the outside of the meadow, he carefully snuck through the tall grass right behind the deer. Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes turned yellow and he lost all sense of killing the beast quickly. Ichigo made the jump towards his legs, not being in control of himself. The next thing Ichigo saw was black.

When Ichigo woke up, he was covered in blood and human. The sun had just risen. He placed his hand behind him to get up and felt something wet and furry. He turned around and yelled when he saw a dismembered carcass of the deer from last night. He didn't remember anything that happened. Ichigo was so freaked out, he slowly backed away and ran towards his and Renji's camp. He stopped on the way and washed off in the pond, thankful that he always keeps some clothes strapped to his back leg. When he arrived at camp, Renji was still asleep, his head on a rock, mouth open and a pile of drool around his head. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down on a log. He grabbed his head. _"What happened last night?" _Ichigo thought hard, but last night was blank after he jumped for the deer. He sighed and heard with his super hearing, some music blasting from the castle. He groaned, and kicked Renji in the head, causing the red-head to fly about five feet in the dirt. Renji jumped up and let out a string of curses.

"What the hell Ichigo!"

Ichigo ignored him and started walking towards the castle, hands in his pockets. Renji sighed and scratched the back of his head. _"Ichigo must have had a rough night." _Then, he ran after Ichigo who was quickly leaving him behind. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

End of chapter two, so I'm kinda deviating from the original story plot of Shrek, adding in some things and making it different. Oh well, let me know if you like it. -Caitlyn


	3. Chapter 3: Long trip

Ok! This is my story, based kind of like Shrek, go on an adventure, save a princess, annoying best friend etc. But! I will take any ideas for what to happen next because I haven't written it yet. So what do YOU think should happen?

Chapter 3: Epic Journey

* * *

Ichigo and Renji walked through the last field to get to Aizen's castle. Ichigo looked up at the tall, white castle with a picture of Gin's face on the side. He couldn't tell from the marble if that was the same man that was friends with the monster that killed his mother. Ichigo shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

"So this is Gin's castle?"Renji nodded. "Yup this is the place." Renji grinned, wow he really did know how to get here.

Ichigo chuckled. "Think he idolizes himself enough?"

Renji frowned and looked at the wall. "I don't know why. He's creepy looking."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Ichigo! Wait up!" Renji called, tripping in his effort to follow Ichigo. Ichigo saw a guard outside of the gate.

"Hey you!" Ichigo called. The guard immediately lifted his sword. Ichigo and Renji froze.

"Whoa man. I just wanted to ask what was going on here today." Ichigo said cautiously approaching the man.

"Stay back!" The young man freaked, pointing the sword higher. "You guys are wanted felons!"

Ichigo kept walking closer, soothing the young boy, while Renji watched. Ichigo finally got close enough to the young boy and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Ichigo smiled and then went through the gates.

"So this is Rukongai." Ichigo said, taking a moment to look around the, quite empty streets. "Where is everybody?" Ichigo and Renji were standing in the middle of a market with many carts with produce and toys on them, all empty of people. Ichigo used his hearing and heard that everyone was in the stadium.

"Hellooooo?" Renji called. "Anyone here?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and picked up the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a doll of Lord Aizen and hit Renji with it.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Ichigo growled.

"Fine!"

Ichigo and Renji kept walking through the town, towards the stadium gates. When they got to the big, wooden doors, Renji tried to open them, failing. He couldn't even budge the doors. Ichigo groaned and pushed the doors open. He was met with a collective gasp from the people in the audience. He chuckled nervously and looked around at the thousands of people. Not including Gin, Aizen and his guards. Ichigo was in the middle of the stadium. Except instead of the normal fences and horses used for jousting, there was a wrestling ring, and a keg of beer. Ichigo looked around and waited for someone to talk. Renji stood next to him, whistling.

Aizen recognized Ichigo immediately. He smiled and announced to his guards. "Okay, as of today I have been declared Lord of Rukongai!"

The crowd gasped and then cheered. Ichigo growled and Renji shrugged.

"Now, I need a princess to be a king, so today we will have a tournament to see which one of these fine men will go and fetch her for me."

The men in front of Ichigo wolf-whistled and cheered.

"Your task is to kill that werewolf!" He commanded.

Ichigo was shocked. "Eh? What did I do?" Renji and him backed up. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer cup. "Can't we just sit down and talk about this?" The guards kept approaching, and Ichigo sweat dropped. "I guess not." Ichigo drank his beer and sighed. "All right then, lets go." Ichigo threw the cup and it smashed into the face of the nearest guard. Then Ichigo laughed and sped through all of them. They all turned to look at Renji, who laughed nervously, then ran.

Ichigo was sitting on top of a wrestling pole when about five guards came towards him. He sighed and then did a flying jump and landed on one of them. He never even turned his head as he used his back legs to catapult another guard across the stadium. He turned and did a leg swipe to the other three. Ichigo was having fun. He waited for one to get up and then gave him a round house kick to the face, knocking him down. When the other two tried to get up, Ichigo knocked their heads together and ran off.

Renji wasn't doing so well. He was pinned against a wall with three guards holding him.

"Haha, look at his funny ears boys." Renji turned red and then yelled. He pushed off the wall and knocked all three off of him. Then tripped. When he was met with three spears, he froze. Then out of nowhere, Ichigo flew down and broke one spear, and stood on the other two. He stuck his tongue out at Renji then punched two of the guards in the face. He dropped to the ground and pointed to a spot on the third one's chest plate.

"Hey, you got something right there." The man looked down and was met with Ichigo's uppercut.

Another jumped at him, and Ichigo ducked and the guard ran into Renji, knocking him down. Ichigo laughed and grabbed the guard up and bent him over in front of him. Then kicked him in the ass, sending him flat on his face. He helped Renji up and grinned. Renji glared and punched him. Ichigo glared back and was about to retaliate when he was grabbed from behind. Ichigo backwards head butted the guy. Renji was shocked, the last one had on a helmet and Ichigo didn't even looked fazed. He was staring up at Aizen.

Ichigo looked up at Aizen and everything was quiet. Suddenly, the entire crowd busted into a cheer. Ichigo blushed and grinned, waving his hand. Aizen silenced the crowd just by raising his hand. "Very well you hideous thing."

Ichigo growled. "I came to get my land back, Lord Aizen." He spat the name out.

"Your land?"

"Yes, my land! You remember? The one you dumped all those warlocks on? The place you banished me to?"

"Oh yes, that place." Aizen muttered with disdain. "All right, doggy. I'll get them out of there on one condition."

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"You go on a escort for me."

"I'm not a messenger boy!"

"No you're a delivery dog." Aizen lifted his arm and the guards pointed their bows at him. Ichigo froze. All the remaining guards lifted their bows. "You don't have a choice this time."

Ichigo growled and looked around. Renji was standing next to him, shaking. Finally, Ichigo nodded at Aizen. Aizen motioned for him to follow and Ichigo and Renji followed Lord Aizen into a meeting hall.

* * *

The meeting hall was a large, burgundy room with painting of Gin everywhere. There was a large, oak table in the middle of it with many chairs around it. There was also a fireplace with a picture of a small girl on it. Aizen motioned and Ichigo and Renji took a seat.

"I need you to escort my future bride, dog."

"Why me?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his comments. "Why not one of your guards?"

"Because you fool, you have something to gain, so you won't fail. Also, should you fail, whenever you return…I shall have killed your entire family." Ichigo eyes got wide. How did Aizen know who his family was? He growled and clenched his fists. Aizen wouldn't touch his family.

"Yes, I know you dog boy. You're Ichigo Kurosaki, the outcast of the Kurosaki name. You are a half-werewolf cursed by a very attractive warlock. You also were responsible for your mother's death." Ichigo's head hung down at that. Renji looked at him and put a comforting hand on his back, glaring at Aizen. "Now, you will bring her to me, or you know the consequences. As for why not one of my slaves? Well, the path to the Kukichi's is a long journey through mountains and fields. You also have to get past groups of rogue warlocks in hiding. Pesky things really. Lastly, you have to be able to stand the strong spiritual power of Byakuya Kukichi when he approaches. Since you had no problem when I raised mine, but your friend here was shaking. You should be fine."

"Who is this girl?" Covering Renji's mouth to keep him from speaking, Ichigo asked.

"Rukia Kukichi. I was going to just kidnap her, but I found more… governmental reasons for Byakuya to simply force her into marriage." Aizen gave off a cold grin. "You will bring her to me. You have one month. Two weeks to get there, two weeks to get back. Do not delay anytime Mr. Kurosaki. Or your family might pay." With that, Aizen glided out of the room, leaving Ichigo and Renji to be escorted out by guards.

* * *

_Far away in a tea room, in the middle of the Kukichi castle._

"Rukia." A small girl with raven hair and violet eyes turned around to see her brother Byakuya Kukichi. A tall, always serious man with long black hair held out of his face by clips and gray eyes.

"Yes Nii-sama?" Rukia asked, bowing.

"You are to be wed to Lord Aizen of Rukongai in a month. That is all." Then Byakuya turned around and floated out of the room. Rukia sat there gaping, did she not even get a choice? What about her boyfriend Kaien? What about her best friend/maid Hinamori? Rukia cried silent tears and nodded. Then she whispered. "Hai, Nii-sama."

* * *

_Back in Aizen's castle._

Ichigo and Renji had just received some money and a letter to deliever to Byakuya Kukichi. Also, Aizen had given them some money for food. As in about 5 shillings which would feed them both for maybe a day. Luckily, Ichigo can go hunt every night and Renji doesn't need to eat that much. When they pick up the princess though, it will be a challenge to find food for the human. They were now being taken to the stables to pick out three horses, one for Rukia, one for Renji and one for Ichigo. As soon as Ichigo walked into the barn, all the horses freaked out. Ichigo just sighed and walked out, leaving a very confused Renji. Renji picked a tall, red horse named Diablo. Then he picked out a smaller, white horse for Rukia named, oddly enough Pyon. Then Renji walked outside.

"I guess I'll just have to run." Ichigo gave a small smirk.

Renji laughed. "Animals hate you Ichigo?"

Ichigo glared and ran ahead. Renji quickly jumped on his horse and tied the reigns to Rukia's around his saddle. Then he followed Ichigo with both horses staying far away from him. They both grinned at each other and headed on their way. They were about thirty miles away, when the horses finally got used to Ichigo so that Renji and Ichigo could talk.

"So, we have to go on this long adventure to bring back Aizen's bride so that you can get back your home that was only taken from you in the first place because Aizen dropped all of us off at your house?" Then Renji took a breath of air.

"Pretty much." Ichigo kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Well that's dumb, why didn't you just pull some of that werewolf stuff and scare him out of your deed?"

Ichigo sighed. "It's a long story, and it's complicated."

"I don't get it."

"You don't have to! Did you not see all of those guards with their bows? I'm not Superman, you know." Ichigo scowled and saw the sun getting ready to go down. "Let's make camp"

So, Ichigo went and got firewood and Renji built the fire and created a tent. Then Ichigo managed to tie the horses to a tree before returning to the fire with Renji. They sat and waited for the sun to set. Just when it was about to, Ichigo ran into the tent so he wouldn't scare the horses. Then Ichigo snuck out the back and ran into the woods to hunt.

The next morning, Ichigo had bacon and eggs ready for Renji. He made them using three sticks and a rock. Then he scooped the eggs and bacon onto a smooth rock and gave it to Renji.

"Morning, sunshine." Ichigo grinned as Renji glared at him.

"Shut up!" Renji then huffed and ate his breakfast. When they were done, Ichigo fed the horses some grain and found a river for them to drink. After they drank, Ichigo stripped down to his boxers and jumped in the river.

"What the hell are you doing?" Renji yelled at him. Ichigo began washing himself and ignored Renji. Seconds later, a huge splash was behind Ichigo. He turned around and Renji was also taking a bath. They cleaned off and then went back to the horses. Pyon let Ichigo ride her and they traveled all day and made up a lot of time.

Ichigo and Renji had traveled for 13 days. They could see the Kukichi palace in the horizon. They had to stop because there was supposed to be a full moon sometime this week. Ichigo hated full moons. They were the only time of the month that he had no powers at all. He was a normal human. He was completely vulnerable and there were robbers everywhere in the woods. Ichigo smiled as the moon came up, tonight wasn't the night. There was about an hour left of daylight, so Ichigo and Renji sat down to talk.

"Tell me about you Ichigo. I don't really know anything about you except you're a werewolf that gets to look human during the day."

Ichigo groaned and swallowed his apple they stole. "Ok, it's a long story though. When I was a little boy, I was walking with my mom. I fell off a sidewall onto a guy in a hood. He said he knew a magic trick and my mom tried to get me to leave and he took out his wand and she-" Ichigo's voice was stuck. "She was killed." He whispered. "Then he cursed me as a werewolf. I only turn this way at night."

"Oh, so you're only half-werewolf. So, you're a half-breed?" Renji fell over laughing. Ichigo growled and kicked him in the face.

Renji rubbed his face. "So what kind of powers you have?"

"Super speed, strength and senses, and some healing." Ichigo said cockily.

"Wow!" Renji said sarcastically. Ichigo was going to retort, but the sun went down. Ichigo transformed then grinned at Renji. Renji laughed and laid down. "Goodnight puppy." Renji chuckled as Ichigo playfully swiped at him than ran off.

The next morning, they finished their journey. They were now standing in front of the Kukichi gates. The castle was about 40 stories high and there was sakura trees all around the garden. Ichigo and Renji looked up as the gates began to open. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Ready for this?" Renji asked.

"Always." Ichigo added then they both walked through the gates, not expecting what happened next. And they thought this was going to be a simple job.


	4. Chapter 4: Beauty or Devil?

I dont own Bleach!

* * *

Ichigo and Renji looked around the garden while they waited for a servant to lead them to Byakuya or Rukia. There was many statues of what they guessed were Kukichi ancestors. Renji walked up to the last one and touched it's nose. When he did, it broke off and he juggled it in the air trying to catch it. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench. Renji tried to replace the nose, but to no avail. Suddenly, a very snobby looking lady briskly walked out and tilted her glasses at them. She sighed. "Welcome to the Kukichi Estate. My name is Ryu." Another girl with a happy smile and her black hair in a bun, popped out from behind her. "And I'm Momo!" She said cheerily.

"Er- hi, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

Ryu sniffed at them and turned around. "If you would follow me."

Ichigo and Renji raised eyebrows at each other and then followed them. They were lead through the front doors, which were unusually large for a set of doors. They were large and dark with a white K in the middle of each. Then they were taken into what looked to be a office space. There was a large, mahogany desk in the middle of the room. On it, there were neatly stacked piles of paper. There was random plants in corners of the room and a large portrait of a young woman with violet eyes and two bangs hanging in her face. There was a table beneath it with incense lying on it. Before they could look further, a young man with a serious face and long hair held back by clips walked into the room. He nodded to the chairs in front of the desk and then sat down behind it. Ichigo and Renji sat down in the chairs and looked at each other.

"My name is Kukichi-sama, you will address me as such. Who are you?"

"Renji Abarai, Kukichi-sama." Renji said bowing slightly in his seat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said nonchalant.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo with disdain for his lack of respect. Renji's eye twitched as he glared at Ichigo.

"Right. You have two weeks to return Rukia to Aizen safely. If she is harmed in anyway or late, I will personally hunt you both down and kill you."

"Hai, Kukichi-sama."

"Ok."

Byakuya sighed and turned around his chair, facing the portrait. "I cannot give you any money because Rukia would ignore it. She likes to tend to herself. Secondly." His voice got cold, causing the room's temperature to decrease severely. "If you touch a hair on her head, I will hunt you down and I will make you suffer. I will cut in on every part of your body avoiding all major organs to make you stay alive longer. Then, in the most painful way I can imagine, I will slowly kill you. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes sir!"

"Whatever." Ichigo grunted knowing full well that he cannot die. That would hurt though.

"Very well then. Momo shall take you to Rukia." He turned his back on them, ending the conversation. Momo popped up between them, scaring them half to death and hustled them out. She skipped down a hallway to a white door. She knocked quietly and a voice was heard from inside. "Come in." The voice was so sweet that it made Ichigo's heart start pounding for some reason. Momo opened the door, and a small girl with raven hair was sitting in a chair with her back towards them. She was sitting in a violet kimono and was writing in a book. She turned around and looked at them. Both Renji's and Ichigo's heart stopped when they saw her violet eyes.

* * *

"Oh, hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Renji Abarai, Kuchiki-san." Renji said bowing.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you midget." The next thing Ichigo saw was black.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo felt a slap on his cheek, but couldn't open his eyes. "ICHIGO!" Ichigo's eyes popped open and he was sitting in the hallway with an hole the size of his body in the white door in front of him. He was covered with debris.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his sore stomach.

Renji grinned. "You called Kuchiki-san midget and she kicked you through the door before you even blinked." Then he busted out laughing and Ichigo glared. He looked up and Rukia was standing in the hole of the door, a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh my, Kurosaki-kun. You seemed to of had an accident." She said in a squeaky voice.

Ichigo's eye twitched, but it calmed when he saw Byakuya was headed his way. He growled and muttered curses, but bowed to Rukia. "I apologize, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled a victory smile and turned back to her room. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and raised his eyebrow at the mess. Then he shook his head and kept walking. Ichigo glared at the man's back.

* * *

Aizen's castle

"Gin!" Aizen called. Said man appeared next to Aizen and bowed.

"Yes?"

"Go and kidnap Rukia from Kurosaki. I want to have a good reason to kill him." Aizen grinned and laughed an evil laugh. Gin chuckled and sped off towards the Kukichi Palace.

* * *

Back to Ichigo and Renji

Ichigo and Renji stood outside the castle gates waiting for Rukia. They had her horse and Renji was already mounted on his. Ichigo leaned against the wall and muttered curses.

"Damn, midget and her super strong kicks."

"Well, she isn't all human you know."

"Exactly! She shouldn't be able to hurt me!"

"Ichigo… didn't you listen to me at all?"

"Eh? No."

"I said she was a human that developed witches powers. She's incredibly strong and trained in the best forms of martial arts and sword fighting."

"Oh…that explains a lot." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's like a half-witch. Kinda like you Ichigo."

"Meh."

They turned as Rukia walked out with Momo on her side. She bowed respectively to Byakuya and turned to Ichigo and Renji with a small smile. She looked at Ichigo with amusement in her eyes, which caused him to glare. Then she hugged Momo and walked out of the gates.

They watched as Rukia turned and looked at a dark-haired male standing near the gate. She bowed to him and he waved sadly.

Rukia tried to get up on her horse but failed. She grumbled curses and tried again when she felt hands on her hips, lifting her up there. She blushed and looked at who it was. Ichigo helped her up there and then turned away with his hands in his pockets. Renji just raised his eyebrow at the scene. They gave one last wave to the Kuchiki household and took off. Ichigo was walking and Renji and Rukia were trotting behind him.

"Kurosaki? Why aren't you riding a horse?"

Ichigo promptly ignored her and kept walking, she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Renji.

Renji grinned. "He's bad with animals." He laughed when Ichigo threw a rock at him. Ichigo looked up and saw the sun was about to set. He grumbled and looked at Renji.

"Let's set up camp." Ichigo grumbled and went to find firewood.

"Wait!" Rukia called. "Why aren't we just going straight through the night?"

"Well, I don't know about you princess, but I'm damn tired." Then Ichigo ran into the woods.

"Stupid Kurosaki!" She yelled then turned back to the open spot. She looked at Renji who was trying to remember the spell for a tent. She laughed and he blushed at her.

"Shut up…" He mumbled. "I'm not good at kido yet."

Rukia smiled and waved her pure white wand. An entire campsite was set up wordlessly with three tents and a fire and chairs to sit on. She grinned and walked into the lavender tent. Renji sat there and gaped. Embarrassed, he went into the red tent, leaving the black tent for Ichigo. Ichigo came back and smiled at the camp, he threw down the firewood and looked at the river. He looked up at the sun, well he still had some time left. He took off his clothes and jumped in the river.

Rukia had gotten changed into pajamas and walked back outside the tent. She was frozen on the spot when she saw a god in the river, bathing. He had a rock hard body and you could see the muscles rippling when he moved. She gaped and wiped a little blood from her nose. Then she saw who it was and blushed. Ichigo turned around at the same time and saw her blush. He grinned and got out of the river.

"See something you like princess?" He said cockily.

She blushed more and threw a rock at him. "Put some clothes on fool!"

He laughed and got dressed. Then he looked at the sun and ran into his tent. While Rukia and Renji ate dinner, Ichigo hid inside his tent. When Rukia had asked why he didn't come out, he said he was sick. Rukia was listening to Renji babble about something but kept looking at Ichigo's tent. When Rukia and Renji finally went to sleep, Ichigo slipped out of his tent, giving one last look at Rukia's before running off to the woods.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Ichigo and Renji were up far before Rukia. Rukia woke up when they were still talking and placed her head against the side of her tent, listening.

"Ichigo? How come you always like to be alone?"

"It's just better that way Renji, the first thing I'm going to do when I get home is build a giant wall around my cave."

"Well, won't that keep everyone out?"

"That's the point idiot."

"What have you got against the world?"

"I don't have a problem with the world! They seem to have a problem with me. They take one look at me and go AH! A tall, terrifying monster. They don't even know me and they hate me. Just like with Rukia, she judged me before she even knew me."

"Well, I didn't judge you Ichigo. I don't think you're some big, terrifying monster. Even if you are really, really tall."

Ichigo laughed. "I know Renji. Just hurry up and go get Rukia. We're staying here another day. It'll take an entire day to get through the woods and it isn't safe to stay there at night. I'll go get water for the horses."

After Ichigo walked away, Rukia exited from her tent. Renji jumped and blushed.

"Good morning princess."

"Good morning Abarai. Where is Kurosaki?"

"He went to get water for the horses. And please, call me Renji." He grinned.

Rukia smiled. "Then I expect you to call me Rukia."

"Yes, prin- I mean Rukia."

"Renji?" Rukia asked, turning her back to him. "What did Ichigo mean by that he is a monster?" She heard Renji shuffle awkwardly and there was a pause before he answered.

"I don't have the right to say that Rukia. You'll have to ask him."

"Rukia, why do you look so sad?"

Rukia paused and looked at Renji. "I didn't want this. I was in love with a man named Kaien. Now, I'll never see him again."

"I'm so sorry. I'll go help Ichigo."

"Very well." Rukia then entered her tent and got a towel. "I'm going to bathe."

Renji blushed and bowed to hide it. When Rukia had walked away, Renji looked around and snuck into a bush near the river. He peeked out and saw Rukia getting undressed. He blushed and watched. Just when she was about to take everything off, Renji was jerked out of the bush and thrown back towards camp.

"What the hell!" Renji turned around, wand drawn. Then he saw it was Ichigo, with his arms crossed. "Hehe, oh it's you Ichigo."

"Peeking in on Kukichi are you?"

Renji blushed and ran into his tent. Ichigo smirked and looked towards the river, when he saw Rukia however, he blushed and sat on the log, making breakfast. It was bacon from a warthog he had caught last night, and some eggs from a bird's nest. A few minutes later, Rukia came up from the river, all clean and sat next to Ichigo. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Kurosaki…" Rukia started.

"Ichigo."

"What?"

"Call me Ichigo. My dad is Kurosaki." He turned the eggs over.

"Oh. Ichigo then." Rukia blushed. "Well, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Ichigo turned to look at her, amber eyes blazing. "What?"

Rukia's eyes got wide and she turned her head to hide her blush. _What is this feeling? I love Kaien._ "I said I'm sorry about yesterday. I was rather rude to you."

Ichigo laughed and handed her breakfast. "Don't worry about it. I deserved it. You are a midget." The next thing Ichigo felt was eggs and bacon all over him. He turned and growled at Rukia. She sat there smiling sweetly. He glared and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and beat his back. He threw her in the river and held her in front of him. She blushed but tried to glare.

"What do you want **Kurosaki?**" She said emphasizing the last word.

He glared. "It's Kurosaki now Kuchiki?" Then he tossed her under the water. He laughed as she came up gasping, before she tackled him underwater. They came back up and Ichigo had his arms around her waist and her face was close to his. Both of their eyes got wide, and their hearts began to beat fast. Renji came into the camp carrying more firewood. They flew apart and listened to the voice.

"ICHIGO! RUKIA! Where are you guys?" Renji called from camp.

They looked at each other and Ichigo glared at Rukia. "Sorry Renji, some stupid midget got food all over me and I threw her in the river." She glared back and ran out of the river.

He frowned and looked at his hands. _"What was that?" _He shrugged and followed her out of the river.

* * *

Okay! Sorry its so short. At least I have two chapters to turn in?


	5. Chapter 5: romance blossoming?

Ichigo stretched and smiled at the sun. It had just risen so they had to get ready to leave. Ichigo frowned as he thought about having to take Rukia to Aizen. He frowned more when he realized that the full moon was either tonight or tomorrow. He packed up his things and walked over to Renji's tent. Ichigo kicked it and heard a grunt from inside. Renji poked his head out and glared. Ichigo gave a wolfy grin and walked over to Rukia's tent. He was about to kick it too when he heard some moaning from inside. Curious, he opened the tent and saw Rukia sleeping and she was talking in her sleep. Ichigo bent down and tried to hear what she was saying.

"Mm.. Kaien."

Ichigo moved away. Or at least that was the plan until he accidentally kicked her hand and he was thrown out of the tent. Ichigo crashed into a rock and rubbed his head.

"What the hell?"

Rukia ran out of her tent blushing, and went to Ichigo. "Sorry! Instinct. Are you ok?"

Ichigo muttered a yes and got up. Rukia blushed deeper as she remembered her dream and stood up next to him. Then she remembered why she had thrown him out.

"Why were you in my tent?" Rukia glared and put her hands on her hips.

Ichigo jumped nervously and chuckled. "Um, I went to wake you up."

"Oh." _I hope he didn't hear my dream about Kaien. _

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well let's get packed."

A few minutes later everyone was packed up and they headed into the woods.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet trip for the most part. Ichigo wasn't talking and Rukia had knocked Renji out after he had called her princess, so he was lying on his horse.

Ichigo smelled a foul smell and needed an excuse to stop and check it out. He saw a river and grinned.

"Let's take a break." He slapped Renji who fell off his horse. Rukia giggled and the sound made Ichigo's ears perk up happily. He helped Rukia off her horse and she playfully shoved him away. He smiled and went and drank out of the river.

When Rukia and Renji were busy talking, Ichigo snuck off. He traveled as fast as he could and found a campsite not too far away. Sitting on a log, looking up at the tree Ichigo was on was Ichimaru Gin.

He gave a creepy grin and stood up. Ichigo growled and hopped down from the tree.

"Why are you here Gin?"

Gin laughed and smiled. "It would seem that Aizen still wishes to kill you Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo glared and looked at the sunset. He would have to fight him by hand.

Before Ichigo got to blink, a sword cut across his cheek. Ichigo gasped and held his face. He growled and dove after Gin.

Gin dodged and jumped into a tree. "So hasty."

Ichigo tackled Gin to the ground, but before he could slam him into the ground, Gin disappeared. Ichigo looked around for him but couldn't see him. Then he was hit in the back of the head. Ichigo almost lost consciousness but held on. He turned and held his head and Gin smiled.

"I'm going to take Rukia." Gin grinned.

Ichigo growled and slashed Gin across the face. Gin lost his smile and cut Ichigo across his torso. Ichigo howled and clawed at Gin.

Rukia jumped up as she heard the howl. She looked around for Ichigo and didn't see him anywhere. Frantic, she grabbed Renji by the neck.

"Where's Ichigo?"

Renji shrugged and tried to return to his food. Rukia frowned and pulled Renji behind her. "We have to find him, there's a werewolf out and he could be in danger."

Renji smiled from behind Rukia and stopped her. "Don't worry Rukia. I know for a fact that Ichigo is fine."

Ichigo punched Gin into a tree and grinned at the fact that he didn't get back up. Gin finally got back up and looked at Ichigo.

"We will meet again."

Before Ichigo could grab Gin, he disappeared.

Ichigo scowled and headed back to camp. He looked down at his clothes and groaned, this would be hard to explain.

When Ichigo got back to camp, Rukia hugged him shocking everyone at the camp. She blushed and punched him in the arm. "Sorry thought you were someone else…"

Ichigo rubbed his arm and went to grab his stuff. He heard Rukia gasp and Ichigo winced. Rukia grabbed him and turned him around.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ichigo turned back around.

Rukia turned him around and glared. "Tell. Me. Now."

Ichigo flinched and bowed his head. "Werewolf?"He looked up as he heard a body flying. Rukia had punched Renji into the river.

"I told you we should go look for him!"

Ichigo blushed. "_She was worried?"_

Rukia ran back to Ichigo and started to perform medical kido. Ichigo looked on in amazement as she healed his chest and arms. She was blushing as she held her hand against his face to heal the cut on his face. Ichigo looked into her eyes and blushed as well. He leaned into her hand and her face looked like a tomato.

Suddenly, for what reason Ichigo didn't know, he pulled her forward and kissed her.

Rukia blushed and gently pushed Ichigo away. Ichigo pulled away and ran away and started down the path again. Rukia gasped and held her fingers to her lips. She blushed and got onto her horse. Renji got up and followed, luckily he was trying not to drown and missed the whole thing. They rode the rest of the way through the forest and Rukia didn't look at Ichigo the entire rest of the way through it.

* * *

Finally at about dusk, they made it all the way through the forest.

"Finally!" Renji yelled and dove onto the soft grass of the field. Ichigo walked over him.

"Hey!" Renji groaned and tried to get up when Rukia walked over him as well. "Oh come on!"Rukia giggled and looked at Ichigo.

"_He hasn't said a word this entire trip through the forest. And now he's still being weird."_

Ichigo looked up at the sun and thought of a reason to leave. He ran off to the woods and almost stopped at Rukia's call.

"Ichigo? Where are you going?"

"Um, to get firewood." Then Ichigo ran off back into the woods.

Rukia raised her eyebrow and looked over at the pile of firewood that Renji was unloading from his horse. Rukia shook her head, but set up camp and went straight into her tent.

Renji turned around and saw that he was all alone. He bowed his head. "_I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me…_" And he walked into his tent, but before he did he looked at the woods. "Be careful Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded to him from a tree. He was already in his wolf form, but he wasn't hunting tonight. He had to guard Rukia…and Renji. He never knew when Gin would try something again. He didn't care if he died, but nothing was going to happen to Rukia.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Ichigo asked himself. "I don't love her, do I?"

He shook his head to get rid of the idea.

After an entire night of waiting and watching, Ichigo was tired. He almost fell asleep walking. That is until Rukia threw a rock at him, and he proceeded to fall down a hill.

"Owwww" Ichigo groaned. When he looked up though, Rukia was running down the hill towards him, with Renji beside her. His heart sped up when he saw how worried she looked. It was almost a cute scene till Rukia yelled at Renji and he blushed and ran back up the hill.

"Hey?" Ichigo said when Rukia reached him.

"The idiot forgot to stay with the horses."

"Oh.."

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to knock you down the hill." Rukia bit her lip and kneeled down next to Ichigo.

Ichigo blushed when she ran her hands through his hair searching for bumps. "Yeah-h I'm uh fine."

Rukia raised her eyebrow, but blushed too when she saw what she was doing. "Um, sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo pinned her with a stare and she froze. They stared at each other for a while.

"I got the horses!" They heard from the top of the hill. And then Rukia shoved Ichigo away and quickly stood up.

"Good!" And she ran up the hill, turning to smirk at Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned. He ran up the hill and caught up to her, as he passed her, he tripped her. She fell and then chased after him.

* * *

When they reached Renji, Rukia slugged Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Renji just stared at them. Then he grinned. Until Ichigo punched him.

"What are you smiling' at?" Ichigo glared at him.

"Ya'll are so cute!" Ichigo and Rukia blushed and kicked Renji.

"Stop itt!" Renji grumbled and got on his horse. "If you two wanted some privacy, all you had to do was ask."

"No!" They both yelled.

"Let's just keep going." Ichigo grumbled and started walking.

Rukia and Renji both got on their horses and followed.

"Way to go you idiot!"

Rukia was yelling at Ichigo, because now they were stuck on the other side of a narrow canyon with the bridge miles away. Ichigo rubbed his head from the slap and glared at Rukia.

"How is it my fault that I didn't know where the bridge was?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe cause you had to come this way to get to the castle?"

Ichigo blushed as he remembered just jumping over the canyon.

He looked across the canyon and saw a tree. "I have an idea. Get off the horses."

"What why?"

"Because if we ride the horses all the way to the bridge, then we're gonna be too late to get to Aizen." Renji said knowingly.

Ichigo growled at Aizen's name. Rukia noticed this.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, he just walked away.

Rukia turned to Renji for answers. He shrugged. "That's his story to tell, but they just don't get along."

'Then why did Ichigo come get me for him?"

"Because Aizen dumped a bunch of prisoner creatures, like me, on Ichigo's land. I had escaped and Ichigo scared the guards so that I could be free."

Rukia smiled at Ichigo. Her smile faded when she saw him running towards the canyon. "Idiot!" She yelled when Ichigo jumped over the canyon. She jumped off her horse. "You could of died!"

Ichigo was laughing on the other side. "Oh, shut up."

"What would I have done if you died huh?" Then Rukia covered her mouth.

Ichigo froze. Renji just grinned.

"I mean…I need a trustworthy escort."

"Hey!" Renji grumbled and grabbed supplies off the horses before sending them towards the bridge. They would know how to get home.

_CRASH! _

When Renji and Rukia turned back around, Ichigo had knocked the tree over to their side of the canyon.

"There." He smirked, wiping dust off of his clothes.

Rukia just gaped at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up and stared at her. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Rukia ran over to him.

Ichigo just shrugged and started walking over the tree. He went a few steps before turning back around.

Blushing, Ichigo held out his hand to help Rukia. With a similar blush, Rukia took his hand and they walked across the tree.

Safely on the other side, Renji started walking across the bridge. Halfway across Renji looked down and saw the water. "Ahh!"

"Renji!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled as he slipped off of the tree and started falling towards the river below. Ichigo jumped off the canyon and dove towards Renji.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried from the top of the cliff. Ichigo grabbed Renji by the leg and used his nails to grab a hold of the Cliffside. Ichigo relaxed when he saw that they were safe…for the moment. Their supplies went tumbling down the Cliffside, including Rukia's luggage. Ichigo looked back up and saw Rukia lying down with her head hanging over the cliff looking at them with a terrified look on her face. Ichigo grinned tiredly up at her and then looked back down at Renji.

"You ok?"

Renji swung his head up and flashed Ichigo a thumbs up.

"Thanks a lot man."

Ichigo nodded. "All right. You ready?"

"For what?"

Renji barely had time to scream before Ichigo threw him up the canyon and Renji landed next to Rukia who also screamed. Rukia stared in awe at Renji lying in a crumpled mess next to her. "Er- you ok?"

A nod from Renji calmed her fears and Rukia looked back over the cliff at Ichigo climbing up. "Are you okay?" She called to him. He nodded and finished climbing up the cliff. Rukia pulled him over and sat next to him. "You're so brave." She whispered. Ichigo grinned and looked away. Rukia blushed, but gasped when she saw his hand from where he had grabbed the Cliffside. She scowled and grabbed his hand.

"Ow!" Ichigo complained.

"Shut up idiot." Rukia gently scolded him. Silently, Rukia did healing kido on Ichigo's bleeding fingers.

Ichigo blushed and looked at Renji setting up the tents. Ichigo was interrupted when Rukia hugged him. Ichigo hugged her back. Smiling, Rukia gently pulled away and whispered into his ear. "Be more careful."

Then Rukia got up and ran over to help Renji with the tents. Ichigo turned and looked towards the sunset and saw Aizen's castle beneath it. He frowned and began setting up the fire.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo was stalking his way around the camp in his human form. Rukia had went into her tent and Renji was sitting outside, still eating. Ichigo snorted and Renji turned and glared at him. Lightning flashed in the background and Renji jumped up. He walked over to Ichigo's tent and opened it up. He ran over to Rukia's tent and listened before waving Ichigo back to camp. Ichigo ran into his tent as Renji zipped it up for him.

"Night buddy."

Ichigo nodded his head in response and laid down in the middle of his tent. Renji walked towards his tent, but yelped when lightning crashed again. He fled to Rukia's tent and knocked on it. "Um, hey Rukia?"

A groan was heard and Renji unzipped the tent and jumped into her tent.

"Renji!" Rukia slapped him. "What the hell-!"Renji covered her mouth as Rukia started to yell.

"Sorry. I'm just terrified of storms and I was wondering if I could stay here and talk for a bit."

Rukia sighed and moved over to make room for Renji to sit.

"So…"

"Yea."

"Do you like Ichigo?" Renji blurted out.

Rukia jumped and blushed. "What? No!"

"You don't?"

Rukia covered her face in her hands and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."At the same time that this was happening, Ichigo had woken up in his tent. "_Damn, I gotta pee." _Then Ichigo ran off into the woods to use the restroom. When he came back he heard Rukia talking in her tent. Curious, he got closer.

"What are you talking about Renji?"

"_Renji?" _Renji was in Rukia's tent…with her…alone. Ichigo's shoulders slumped. He listened closely.

"You know what I mean Rukia."

"How could I feel that way about him? I barely know him!"

"But-"

"How could I love such a monster?"

Ichigo's heart fell when he heard that. Slowly, Ichigo turned away and ran into the woods towards the castle.

Rukia fell back onto her sleeping bag. "I can't believe that I have to marry Aizen after what he did to Ichigo's family."

Renji looked down at his hands. He couldn't believe that he had just told Rukia everything that Aizen had done to Ichigo. But, he couldn't take it anymore! She had a right to know who she was about to marry and Ichigo wasn't planning on opening up anytime soon.

"Well, I need to get some sleep, its gonna be a big day tomorrow!"Rukia frowned. "Yeah." Then she rolled over and turned away from Renji.

Sighing, Renji left her tent and entered his, not noticing how Ichigo's tent was open.

Rukia stretched as she woke up the next morning. She winced as she saw how many flowers she had ripped apart last night trying to see if she loved Ichigo or not. Ashamed, she did some kido that made them invisible. Then she stepped out of her tent.

The sun was bright and the sky was clear. Rukia smiled as she looked around the meadow that they had camped in. She went over to Renji's tent and kicked it. She giggled when she heard a grunt. Then she ran over to Ichigo's tent and knocked.

"Oi! Wake up Ichigoooo!"

When she received no answer, Rukia opened the tent door. "Hello?"

Ichigo wasn't there.

Shrugging, Rukia went to the campfire. "Renji?"

A grunt is all she received from him as he shoved his face with food.

Sighing, Rukia kicked him in the back of the head. "I said Renji!"

Landing on his face, Renji jumped up and shook his fist in front of Rukia. "What!"

"Where's Ichigo?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Because baka!" Rukia yelled back. "You're his BEST friend!"

"Touche."

Rukia sweat dropped and punched Renji. "I'll go look for him."

"Don't bother." A voice interrupted her. Rukia turned around and smiled as she saw Ichigo walking up the hill.

"Ichigo!" Rukia began to run towards him, but stopped when she saw a small army following him. In the front was a tall man on a black horse. He had brown hair and glasses. His face looked kind, but the sight of him made Rukia recoil. Judging Ichigo's sour face, this was Aizen. Rukia froze in her spot and looked towards Renji, who was hiding in his tent. Rukia glared daggers at him.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia and went to his own tent and started taking it down, ignoring Rukia.

Aizen jumped down from his horse and walked over to Rukia. "Good Morning Rukia."

Rukia glanced to Ichigo again. He was ignoring her, he wanted her to go! Furious, Rukia decided to play along. "Morning, Aizen-sama." Rukia said in a sweet voice. She was rewarded when Ichigo froze for a moment.

Aizen took Rukia's hand in his and pressed his lips to it. It took all of Rukia's willpower to not jerk her hand from his and run over to Ichigo.

"Are you ready to go?"

Rukia nodded and was lifted onto a horse by one of Aizen's men. She looked over at Ichigo who was walking up to Aizen.

"I delivered her, now give me what's mine.""fine, you filth." Aizen threw Ichigo's deed to him and knocked him over. Ichigo growled, but stayed on the ground.

"Shall we Rukia-chan?"

Rukia recoiled. "Yes my Lord Aizen, let's go."

"call me Sousuke." Aizen smiled up at Rukia and got onto his horse. He pulled Rukia's arms around him and rode off. Rukia turned and looked back at Ichigo with tears in her eyes. Ichigo looked up angrily and watched as they rode off. As soon as they were out of sight, Ichigo howled.

He grabbed his deed and ran off into the woods. Renji having finally come from his hiding spot chased after him.

"Wait Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped and glared at him. "What?"

"Where you going?"

"To my home."

"Can…can I come?"

"No."

"But Ichigo, I thought we were friends?"

"So did I!" Ichigo growled to Renji, causing him to back up. "Then how come you were in Rukia's tent last night huh?"

"I-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo punched Renji. Renji looked up from the ground at the shaking Ichigo.

"Just stay out of my life! If you care about her so much, why don't you go follow her to the castle!" With that, Ichigo stormed off into the woods.

Renji just sat on the ground. Finally, Renji got up and wandered through the woods, not knowing where to go. After hours of wandering, Renji came upon a stream. Stopping to take a drink, Renji didn't notice he was surrounded. Renji looked up and gasped at who was before him.

* * *

Okay! Sorry it took so long. Suggestions, Comments or Snide Remarks? Leave a review. Sorry if it sucks. I'll work making it better.


	6. Chapter 6: Wrong words and bloody battle

Chapter 6:

I do not own Bleach or its characters. I do not own Shrek or any of it's ideas.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked the group of people in front of him.

"We are not going to let Rukia get taken by that man!" Kaien said, sword in hand.

Renji looked around at the others with him. There was Momo, the maid that had lead them to her, Tatsuki a rogue witch that Renji used to work with. Lastly there was a red haired, breasty girl who looked like a Healer.

"So, why did you guys come to me?"

"You seem to know the princess and the werewolf." Kaien said.

"Basically, we could use the werewolf's help to get Rukia." Tatsuki said, leaning against a tree.

"Why are you helping Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki grinned and pulled a bag of coins out of her pocket. "Why else? And this is Orihime by the way. She was a Healer in the village that I'm hiding out in."

Renji and Orihime bowed to each other.

"Can you help us?" Momo asked with big eyes.

"I can, I don't know about Ichigo though." Renji said, looking back at the area where Ichigo had stormed off. "But I have an idea!"

* * *

Ichigo growled as he walked up the mountain. He looked at his cave and frowned even more. He started throwing the stuff that the warlocks and witches had left behind off the cliff. He walked into his home and sat down on his chair. He stared outside and thought over the last week and a half. He had made his first friend, met a beautiful girl, lost her and his friend all in the same day.

"Damn it."

Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Back with Rukia, they were traveling through the little bit of forest that was left before reaching Aizen's castle. Rukia looked to her side and there was a creepy man with gray hair and a blind black man walking next to her. Aizen hadn't spoken a word and neither had they. She was feeling very lonely.

"_Momo, Kaien, Renji…Ichigo I miss you." _Rukia looked into the woods and gasped when she saw a figure jump from one tree to another.

"What is it my dear?"

Rukia bit her lip and looked at Aizen. 'Nothing darling, just my imagination."

Aizen smiled, satisfied. Rukia kept staring at the woods, looking for the people jumping from tree to tree next to them.

* * *

Ichigo jumped up when he heard a noise outside of his cave. He ran outside and saw Renji on a magic crane, putting rocks on one another around his cave.

"What are you doing!" Ichigo yelled waving at Renji.

Renji shut off the machine and yelled back. "Thought at least you knew what a wall looked like!"

Ichigo blushed and rubbed his neck. "Well, yeah. Why are you doing it though?"

Renji jumped off the crane and walked over to Ichigo. "Just thought since you did something so stupid you deserved to be blocked away from the world."

Ichigo was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rukia!"

Ichigo growled and turned away from Renji. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You idiot!"

Ichigo turned around and was punched by Renji.

"Oi!"

"I have to hit you for you to listen to me!" Renji glared. "What did Rukia do to you, that you would send her with the man who killed your mom?"

"She called me a monster! Aizen won't do anything to her, she deserves to be happy."

Renji grabbed his hair and yelled. "You moron! She wasn't talking about you, she was talking about someone else."

Ichigo turned around. "What?"

Renji glared. "No, you don't care remember?"

Ichigo grabbed Renji. "Explain."

Renji's eyebrows rose in shock. "Hey."

Ichigo let go and looked at Renji. "Please, as my friend."

"She was talking about Aizen. I kind of told her about your mom."

Renji's reply was a fist knocking him through the woods.

"I told you not to tell anyone!"

Renji chuckled and walked back in. "There is my best friend."

Ichigo frowned and crossed his arms. Then he jumped up and grabbed Renji's collar. "Wait! She's going to his castle! We'll never make it in time to stop her!"

Renji laughed and got free. "No worries my friend. When there is a will, there is a way."

Renji turned and whistled and suddenly two brooms flew into the sky above them. When they got close enough, Ichigo saw that it was Rangiku and Grimminjow.

Ichigo grinned and ran to them. "What are you doing here?"

Grimminjow smirked. "You may be an ass, but you did set us free."

Rangiku nodded enthusiastically.

Ichigo looked at Renji who jumped on the back of Grimminjow's broom.

"Wait." Ichigo asked looking at them. "Renji, why don't you fly? And I thought warlocks had canes?"

Renji blushed and looked away, while Grimminjow glared. Rangiku giggled and pointed at Renji.

"He lost his flying license when he failed his fifth consecutive kido exam."

Renji glared and crossed his arms.

Rangiku continued. "He lost his cane in a betting match, so he had to borrow Nel's broom. Who we can't seem to find."

Grimminjow frowned at the mention of Nel's name.

Ichigo nodded and jumped on the back of Rangiku's broom. "Let's go kick some ass then."

* * *

Rukia looked over and gasped as she saw Kaien's face winking at her. She bit her lip and watched him.

"Hey asshole!"

Rukia gasped as she heard that voice. Looking around she didn't see him. Suddenly something flew past her and then soared into the sky again. She looked up and saw Ichigo flying on a broom with a busty, blonde. She grinned up at him.

Aizen sneered at him. "It's you boy. What do you want?"

Ichigo jumped off the broom, landing in front of Aizen. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Aizen got off his horse and his men gathered around him. Gin grabbed Rukia and held her tight so that she didn't run away.

"Just what do you plan to do dog?" Aizen walked menacingly towards him. "What army do you have?"

"That would be us." Kaien yelled, swinging into the scene using a rope. He was followed by Grimminjow and Renji landing behind him. Then Tatsuki flipped in and got into her warrior pose. Momo ran in and stood next to Kaien and tried to look fierce. Orihime stood behind them all, looking awkward. Ichigo went and stood in front of them and glared at Aizen.

Aizen nodded to his army and they began to advance on the group. Ichigo growled and tackled the first two, punching them through their helmets. Everyone else yelled and ran to begin their fights.

Kaien pulled a sword out and stabbed a guard. Momo used fire kido and burned five of them. Tatsuki was flipping and kicking ass. Orihime just sort of stood there and the rest were using magic.

Rukia could just watch as all of her friends and some new ones fought for her. She watched Ichigo tearing his way through, surprising for a human. Kaien was fighting skillfully and majestic like he always did. Momo was always amazing at kido.

Ichigo clawed through guard after guard before coming face to face with Tousen. He got into a fighting pose before Tousen had sliced his cheek. He gasped as he touched the warm liquid and looked at his fingers. He growled and was about to attack when Kaien jumped in front of him. Kaien flew at Tousen with his sword and began slicing madly at him. The blind man effectively dodged them. Ichigo turned and was fighting more guards when he heard Rukia scream.

Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia as she screamed in horror at something behind him. Ichigo's eyes got wide and he turned to see Tousen's lift his sword and many swords appeared around Kaien. Ichigo froze as several swords stabbed through Kaien. Ichigo could only watch as Kaien fell to the ground, blooding gushing from him. Then Tousen put his sword away and pulled on the hilt. Suddenly a loud, piercing sound flew through the air. Ichigo grabbed his ears and fell to the ground. It knocked Kaien, Momo, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Orihime and Aizen's guards unconscious. The only ones left awake were Aizen, Gin, Rukia, Renji, Grimminjow, and Ichigo.

Ichigo groaned and grabbed his ears. He glared up at Tousen and ran towards him.

Tousen pulled out his sword and swung it through the air. Suddenly the sky was filled with swords. Ichigo gasped and dodged the swords as he got closer. He managed to claw Tousen across the face before he was knocked back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried.

Grimminjow and Renji ran towards Aizen and Gin, trying to free Rukia. Aizen simply held his hand out and Grimminjow was thrown into a tree. Renji managed to reach him and swung his sword at him. Aizen caught Renji's sword and tossed him backwards. Rukia tried to get free and kicked Aizen in the ass.

Aizen turned and slapped Rukia across the face. "You will learn your place."

Rukia's eyes watered, but she remained silent.

Ichigo growled and punched Tousen in the face, causing the man to back up a few steps.

Ichigo smirked and winked at Rukia before turning and seeing Tousen wave his sword again and the sky was filled with dark circles. He gasped and looked at Rukia as he was suddenly engulfed by a dark dome.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed again, pulling against Gin's tight grip on her. She managed to punch Gin in the face and he lost his grip on her. She ran up to the dome and pounded on the side of it. "Ichigo!"

When she couldn't hear, see, or feel him, she fell to the ground. Looking around, she saw Kaien and gasped. Rukia got up and ran over to him, she fell on her knees and put his head on her lap. "Kaien." She said softly.

"He's going to die." Aizen said from behind her. Rukia shook her head and clasped her hands together to do kido. She was grabbed by Gin and she screamed at Aizen.

"Let me heal him!"

"Why?"

"He's my friend! Please, I'll do anything."

Aizen looked at Kaien and then at Rukia. "Do you swear no matter what, that you will come with me to my castle?"

Rukia glared at him, but bowed her head. "Yes."

Aizen nodded to Gin and he released Rukia. Rukia looked at them to make sure they wouldn't interfere and began to heal Kaien. When she had healed him enough for him to be conscious, she stopped and ran her fingers through his hair.

Kaien opened his eyes and smiled at Rukia. "Hey Rukia."

Rukia started crying and tried to smile. "Hi."

Kaien's eyes then got wide and he grabbed Rukia's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Healing you." Rukia said confused.

"Don't."

Rukia glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid."

Kaien looked Rukia in the eyes and she froze.

"Your serious."

Kaien nodded and held her hands. "I don't want to be saved. Staying here, saving you, dying in your arms, that's all I wanted. You're my best friend Rukia. I knew that I would never get to marry you, and frankly you don't need me anymore."

"What are you talking about Kaien?" Rukia cried.

Kaien chuckled and coughed. "I saw the way you looked at that werewolf. You love him."

Rukia blushed and shook her head to the negative. "No, I love you Kaien."

"I know you do. It's a different type of love. We knew from the beginning that we were better off as friends. You never felt like that towards me."

Rukia bowed her head ashamed as she looked at the ground. Kaien kissed her hands and pushed them away. Rukia could only watch as he took his last breaths and died. Rukia fell on him crying. She was pulled off by Gin and taken away from him. Aizen stood in front of Kaien and stabbed him through the face.

"No! Damn you!" Rukia cursed.

Rukia looked over at all the unconscious people. Orihime had woken up and was quietly healing Renji and Grimminjow from being thrown. She looked up at Rukia and then looked sadly at the black dome. Rukia looked over and bit her lip.

_Please Ichigo, be okay. I'm so sorry._

_

* * *

_

Inside the dome, Ichigo was in total darkness. He held up his hand in front of him and couldn't see it. He couldn't hear anything either.

"Where the hell am I?"

Ichigo screamed as a sword sliced across his cheek. He looked around trying to see where it came from, but had no luck. He jerked away as he was cut again across the stomach. Holding his wound, he screamed into the darkness.

"Show yourself asshole!"

When he was slashed across the back he realized that he was going to die if he didn't do something. Ichigo slashed wildly in the darkness, hoping to hit something. He felt something connect, but couldn't tell how hard of a hit it was.

Ichigo was glaring all around him when he suddenly got an idea. Closing his eyes, he thought of full moons and being alone. A few moments later, a warm glow surrounded Ichigo and the dome was filled with red light.

Ichigo growled and perked his ears up. He could hear Tousen moving, he still couldn't see him, but this was better than nothing. Ichigo jumped out of the way as he heard Tousen swinging behind him. Ichigo jumped towards where he was and grinned as he connected. Tearing away at what Ichigo hoped was his face, Ichigo kept biting and scratching until suddenly, he could see.

There were still in the dome, but Ichigo looked down and Tousen was dying. The man was gasping for air and his face and chest were destroyed by Ichigo's teeth and claws. Ichigo almost threw up, but he backed away from Tousen. Exhausted, Ichigo turned back to his human form as the dome evaporated.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, relieved. She quickly stopped being so relieved when he fell to the ground covered in blood. "Ichigo!"

The rest of the team gasped as Ichigo fell. Aizen grinned and began walking towards Ichigo. Renji glared and ran in front of Aizen.

"You're not touching him!"Aizen stopped and looked at Renji. Renji pulled out his sword and released his shikai.

"Go Zabimaru!" Renji swung at Aizen, who jumped over the long blade. Renji growled and kept attacking. Soon, he was joined by Grimminjow and Tatsuki, and Momo. Aizen glared and released his sword.

Rangiku landed in front of Gin and glared at him. "Gin."

Gin smiled. "Hey Ran."

Rangiku pulled out her wand and unleashed her shikai, transforming it.

"Roar Haienko."

Rangiku's sword turned to ash and flew towards Gin, who dropped his hold on Rukia and dodged. The ash continued to chase after him as he ran across the forest. Rukia fell to the ground and watched as the battles went on. Finally noticing that she was free, she ran over to Ichigo to see Orihime already working on healing him.

"Ichigo." Rukia got on her knees and held his head as Orihime continued to heal him.

Ichigo opened his eyes and smirked at Rukia.

"Hey princess."

Rukia scowled and gently flicked him. "I don't like being called that."

Ichigo chuckled and closed his eyes. "I've got something to tell you."

"Don't." Rukia covered his mouth. "Save it for after we get through this. I want something to look forward to."

Ichigo smiled under her hand.

Rangiku managed to back Gin into a corner and he held his hands up. Grabbing his hand and holding her knife to his neck, she walked him back to the battlefield.

Aizen was currently fighting off Grimminjow, and Renji. He had managed to kick Tatsuki into a tree and she had a broken leg. Momo was currently using kido to heal her. Aizen turned around and glared. Gin was captured and Tousen was dead. Giving a nod to Gin, and ran back to his horse.

"This is not over, Kurosaki." Aizen spat as he nodded to Gin. Gin quickly escaped from Rangiku and shrugged at her.

The two got on their horses and fled towards the castle.

Everyone cheered, but it quickly stopped when they all realized Kaien was dead.

Ichigo, now fully healed went over and stood beside him. Soon, everyone gathered around him and prayed. Momo opened her shikai and set his body on fire. After everyone had finished paying their respects, they all walked towards Ichigo's cave. Rukia followed behind all of them.

* * *

Back at Ichigo's cave, everyone gathered around a table that Rukia had used kido to create. They all sat in silence until Renji spoke up.

"What are we gonna do about Aizen?"

Ichigo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose we gotta war on our hands now."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was sitting quietly. Nodding to everyone else, they all got the hint and left. Ichigo looked at the sun and saw that he had a few minutes left.

"Rukia we need to talk."

Rukia looked up and nodded. They walked ot the front of the cave and sat down outside it.

"Are you okay?"Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"That was dumb, your best friend is dead. I'm sorry."

Rukia leaned into Ichigo who wrapped his arm around her.

"So Renji told you about my mom, did he?"

Rukia nodded.

"Did he tell you what Aizen did to me?"

Rukia looked up at him. She couldn't see anything wrong with him. "No?"

Ichigo sighed and looked at the sun again. "After cursing my mother, Aizen cast a spell on me too. He made me into a monster."

"Ichigo you aren't a monster."

"No let me finish."

Rukia nodded and fell quiet.

"I was changed into something that kept me away from my family and home. It kept me away from being treated normally and it keeps me from being with you."

Rukia opened her mouth to argue, but Ichigo stopped her.

"Rukia, I'm a werewolf."

Rukia gasped.

* * *

That's all I got right now guys. I'm exhausted and this is the only good enough ending I can do. I know the fighting scene probably sucks. My bad. :(

Okay! Seeing that I havent updated or written in a while I wonder how this chapter was? Please let me know J


	7. Chapter 7: On the road again

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any techniques that they use. I do not own Shrek, or anything affiliated with it._

_

* * *

_

Rukia gasped and stared at Ichigo. As the sun was falling over the edge of the horizon, Ichigo was surrounded by an orange light and Rukia covered her eyes from the brightness. After opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw a large wolf in front of her. She was about to scream when she looked at the eyes and saw that they looked exactly like Ichigo's.

"Ichigo?" Rukia slowly moved her hand towards him. Ichigo leaned forward and nuzzled her hand with his nose. Rukia ran her fingers through his fur and then pulled back. She was unsure what to do. She bit her lip and looked over at Renji and the others who were all sitting near the woods.

"Told you."

Rukia gasped and looked over at Ichigo. "You can talk?"

The wolf seemed to smirk and Ichigo nodded. "I thought all that at once might freak you out more."

"Oh."

They fell silent as Ichigo lowered his head and looked towards the woods. "It's not something that I can fix. I don't want to be like this, but I'm not right for you Rukia. You deserve better."

With that, Ichigo ran off into the woods with Rukia reaching after him, but not being able to find her voice. Rukia pulled her hand back and walked inside the cave. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

When Ichigo returned the next morning, he was surprised to see Rukia sitting outside of his cave, with what smelled to be breakfast cooking over a fire.

"Hey." Rukia looked up at him.

"Hi."

Ichigo walked over and sat next to her on the bench. He looked down at his hands while she turned the bacon over. Just the smell of it made his mouth water.

"So, you really are a werewolf?"

"Yup." Ichigo sighed. _This was the part when they ran away. _

"That's okay."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia and his jaw hit the ground. Rukia looked over and blushed before scooting over.

"What's with that face?"

Ichigo pushed his jaw up and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

Rukia smiled. "Of course, we all have our faults. Maybe one day, we'll even be able to find a cure."

"First things first, I gotta kill Aizen."

Rukia reached over and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "No, first thing is that you need to kiss me."

Ichigo grinned and leaned over as he gently kissed Rukia's lips. His heart sped up when she returned it and then smiled as she looked at him.

Ichigo blushed and pulled away from Rukia. "I better go get some plates for us to eat."

"Who said I made anything for you?" Rukia smirked.

Ichigo scowled and nudged her. "Cause I'll beat you if you didn't **princess."**

Rukia swung at Ichigo as he jumped back. Laughing, he walked into his cave to see if he could find some plates that weren't broken.

* * *

"Ah!"

Ichigo froze as he heard Rukia yell. Bolting out of the house, he scrambled to where she was, getting ready to attack whoever was hurting her. His rage was stopped short when he saw that a short, fat, snobbish looking man was standing in front of Rukia and she was talking to him, a smile on her face. Ichigo growled at himself for getting so worked up and walked over to Rukia.

"That is why I am here Lady Rukia."

"Thank you very much Haruno." Rukia curtsied and turned around to Ichigo with a piece of paper in her hand. The man named Haruno simply sniffed at Ichigo and returned to his carriage.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"That was Haruno, a servant of my brother's."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and bent around Rukia to look at the man. He glared at Ichigo and ordered the driver to go. "Yeah, can see that."

Rukia giggled and smacked Ichigo's arm. "Byakuya wants me to return home, apparently he found out that the marriage didn't go through. I swear he has spies everywhere."

Ichigo frowned as he looked at the little piece of paper. He was so intently glaring that he didn't even hear Rukia talking to him until she punched him.

"Ow! Rukia, what the hell?"

"Pay attention when I'm talking? What are you an animal?"

Ichigo grinned and Rukia sighed. "Don't answer that."

"Sorry, sorry." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "When do you leave?"

"When do we leave?"

Ichigo looked up. "We?"

"Of course, I need an escort and Byakuya wants to meet the man who was supposed to take me to Aizen more formally. He invited us and everyone who came along to dinner."

Ichigo sweat dropped as he remembered what Byakuya said would happen if he touched his sister. "That's great…"

"Isn't it? I can introduce you to Nii-sama properly and then I might be able to come back and live with you."

Ichigo frowned and Rukia looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you sure you wanna come live here in a cave? Isn't a mansion more appropriate for you?"

"Well, we can talk to Nii-sama about moving into a house there if you want. I thought you loved it here though." Rukia put her hand on her hip, confused.

"That's not what…" Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'd suggest you go tell Renji and the others. My brother also probably noticed he's missing a few of his employees." Rukia leaned up and kissed Ichigo's cheek before walking into his cave to take a nap on a bed she created.

Ichigo chuckled as he began walking through the woods and heading for the town. Renji said he would be staying in a hotel there with the rest of the gang. Ichigo grabbed a hooded cloak and ran through the woods towards town.

* * *

Renji sat on his bed groaning at the expensive prices of the Emperor's Palace Hotel.

"Rangiku, why did we have to stay here instead of with Ichigo?"

Rangiku glared at him. "Because, we need to let love blossom! Their love is a gentle, easy love. Finding out that your boyfriend is a monster puts a stress on things!"

Renji rolled his eyes and looked out the window at Tatsuki and Momo at the pool. He blushed when he saw how fit Tatsuki was and he turned around quickly. He rolled his eyes at a passed out Grimminjow on the bed and he jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

Renji opened the door and was pushed out of the way and then the door shut before the stranger took off his hood, showing that it was Ichigo.

"Hey guys."

"Ichigo!" Renji greeted and waved.

"Ichigo-kun!" Rangiku tried to hug Ichigo, to be pushed off.

"Hey asshole." Grimminjow greeted from the bed.

"What you doing here?" Renji asked.

"We are going back to Kuchiki Manor. Apparently Byakuya finally noticed that he was missing a few employees."

Renji laughed and Momo and Tatsuki walked in the door.

"Hey." Tatsuki waved before walking into the bathroom.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Momo, call me Ichigo. I'm not gonna tell you again."

Momo jumped, and bowed. "Sorry! Ichigo-sama!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Get packed guys we have to go see Byakuya tomorrow."

"Yes! Another adventure!" Renji cheered and starting throwing his crap in a suitcase he poofed up.

An hour later, after finding Orihime in the kitchen trying to tell the cook to add bean paste to his desserts, they headed back to Ichigo's cave.

"Rukia! We're home!"

Rukia walked out of the cave and waved at the group. Ichigo shrugged apologetically and ran off into the woods. Rukia looked at the sun and saw it was about to set.

"Welcome back guys!" Rukia hugged, Ran, Momo, Renji and Orihime.

After setting up their tents and all eating some dinner, It was time for bed. They had a long day tomorrow. Rukia was the last one to go to her tent and she stopped zipping it when she heard a soft whimper from outside.

"Hello?" Rukia stuck her head out. Ichigo was sitting there in wolf form, his tail wagging and his ears perked. Rukia rolled her eyes, but moved aside and made her tent a little bigger to fit the big werewolf.

"What are you doing in here Ichigo?"

"It's fucking cold out there tonight!"

Rukia laughed and ran her fingers through his fur. "Isn't this supposed to keep you warm?"

"Aren't you?" Ichigo winked at her and laid down. Rukia punched his front leg and leaned against his furry stomach. Soon, they both were asleep.

* * *

When Rukia woke up that morning, she found herself sleeping on top of Ichigo's bare chest while he snored. She jumped up and blushed before covering him with a blanket and leaving the tent.

Once outside, Rukia noticed that everyone else was still asleep and decided to walk into town to get some supplies by herself.

After spending ridiculous amounts of money on food and other supplies, Rukia waved her wand and created a carriage. Loading her stuff in it, she sat on the front and led the horses back up to the cave.

Rukia looked around the trail as she went up it. It was quiet. There were no animals running freely on the forest ground, or no birds in the air, even the horses seemed nervous. Rukia pulled her wand out and set it next to her. It was probably nothing, but she wanted to be sure.

_Crack!_

Rukia grabbed her wand and stopped the carriage, pointing it into the woods, kido on her lips.

When the figure of Gin came flying from the trees, Rukia screamed "SEKI!"

A small blue ball appeared next to Rukia and when Gin came into contact with it, he flew backwards in the woods and disappeared. Rukia swung her arm in a full circle and put protective enchantments around the carriage and then rode back to Ichigo's as fast as possible. When she turned the last bend however, she saw Gin and Aizen in the trees next to her. Forcing the horses to go faster, Rukia breathed in relief when she saw Ichigo running into the woods. When she looked back at the trees, they were gone.

"What's the matter Rukia?" Ichigo asked, grabbing the horses and stopping the carriage. "I heard you yelling."

Rukia looked back into the woods. "I thought I saw something."

Ichigo shrugged and started to lead the horses back to the cave. "I would've smelt someone else Rukia. I'm sure it was just your imagination."

"Yeah." Rukia didn't let go of her wand until they were safely back at the cave. No matter what Ichigo said, she knew she saw Aizen and Gin.

"Ready to go?"

Rukia looked up at Renji, who was grinning and holding his hand out to help Rukia onto a large carriage. Inside, Momo and Rangiku sat and patted the seat in the middle of them. Rukia took one last look at the woods and climbed in. After Renji, Grimminjow and Ichigo finished loading the top of the carriage with stuff, Renji got into the carriage with the girls, Grimminjow sat on top watching the stuff, and Ichigo sat up front, leading the carriage and being a look-out.

Rukia looked up at the ceiling of the carriage.

"_Please Hisana and Kaien, watch over us."_

_

* * *

_

So, what do ya think? This is all I could come up with at the moment and I know you guys are probably upset that I haven't updated. I've had a lot going on and I apologize.

Review if you like it, or give me your opinion. Either way. Thanks for reading.


End file.
